


Nightmares

by xaccier



Series: dreamnotfound fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Gream - Freeform, Late Night Calls, M/M, Nightmares, dream is there to help, dream x george, dreamnotfound, dream’s voice is soothing, george gets bad nightmares, george is a simp for dream’s voice, voice calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaccier/pseuds/xaccier
Summary: ‘Hey Dream, you still awake?’ George types, hitting backspace a few times because of his poor spelling. He sends it, and impatiently waits for a reply while picking at his nails. The usual green dot next to Dream’s icon is a faded black instead, and George’s secretly hopes that it’s a mistake. He needs to talk to someone right now. He needs to talk to Dream.The familiar sound of a Discord notification buzzes in his pocket, his phone signalling that Dream has responded.George’s head flies up, and he reads:‘Yeah, I’m up. Why are you though?’——Or, George has a nightmare and seeks comfort in Dream’s voice.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamnotfound fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026964
Comments: 13
Kudos: 450





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This work includes hinted shipping, so don’t read if you’re not comfortable with that.
> 
> Both parties have stated that they are comfortable with shipping, but if either change their mind on the subject then this will be taken down.
> 
> Please enjoy!

George scrambles up into a sitting position, hands clutching his sheets. Beads of sweat trickle down his forehead, his breathing heavy and uneven.

He feels sick. His shaking hands move up to comb through his sticky hair, before hiding his face. He didn’t want to cry. He wasn’t going to cry.

He lifts his head, eyes scanning around the dark room, and he jumps at the coat hung over his door, thinking for a second that it was a person. Hand over his heart, he takes a deep breath, trying to relax his nerves.

His phone screen lit up, illuminating his room mildly. He looks over to it, eyes squinting at the newfound light. He reaches over to it to check the time, wondering if he could possibly get back to sleep. By the thump of his heart, though, he didn’t think he would.

_4:13am_.

George groans.

His eyes flick down to the notification, and his eyebrow raises when he sees that it’s a Discord DM from Dream.

“Dream?” George questions to himself aloud—although quietly, as it’s late and he doesn’t want to wake up his kitten. “What is he doing awake?”

George climbs out of his bed and practically drags himself over to his desk. It’s only when he sits down that he realises, “Oh. It’s only 11pm for Dream.”

George’s heart is still thumping loudly in chest, and he reaches over to his water bottle to take a sip. His hands continue to shake. He hates nightmares.

Opening Discord, he clicks on the DM Dream sent him. It was just a message about recording times.

_‘Hey Dream, you still awake?’_ George types, hitting backspace a few times because of his poor spelling. He sends it, and impatiently waits for a reply while picking at his nails. The usual green dot next to Dream’s icon is a faded black instead, and George’s secretly hopes that it’s a mistake. He needs to talk to someone right now. He needs to talk to Dream.

The familiar sound of a Discord notification buzzes in his pocket, his phone signalling that Dream has responded.

George’s head flies up, and he reads:

_‘Yeah, I’m up. Why are you though?’_

George can’t help the grin that forms on his face. He quickly types a, _‘VC?’_ , but doesn’t even wait for the reply before hitting the call button. It rings a few times, before Dream answers. George waits, before talking.

"Dream?" George calls out in a quiet voice. "Are you there?"

A beat of silence. The drum of his heart.

_"Yeah, George. I'm here."_ Dream's familiar voice rings through George's ears, and the boy feels a weight lifting off his shoulders instantly. Dream has only said a few words, and yet it calms George down so much that he slumps down in his chair slightly.

"Hi," George mutters. He hears a short giggle come from Dream, and that alone is enough to make a flurry of heat and warmth bubble through his chest. Hands no longer shaking, mind no longer running, thoughts no longer dishevelled. Dream is here; he'll be okay.

_"What's up, George? I thought you were asleep,"_ Dream questions, and George sighs—more out of contentment than anything else—and leans forward, lying on his arms.

"Yeah, I was." George's voice is muffled slightly by his sleeves, but Dream doesn't mind.

_"You should go back to sleep, George. It's late—"_

"I can't," George interrupts, head flying up from his arms as he feels blood rush to his head, filled with worry. He doesn't want to go back. He knows if he falls back asleep now then he'll just relive the same thing again. He can't deal with that right now.

Dream must've heard the urgency in George's voice, as he simply muttered, _"Okay."_

George mentally thanked him for not pressing any further.

_"Wanna play some minecraft? I was just about to log on,"_ Dream invites but, as tempting as it is, George doesn't think he can concentrate on a screen right now.

"Do you mind if I just watch you play instead?" George asks, resting his chin on his arms again. He hears a chuckle come from Dream and he tilts his head sideways lightly, unable to stop the small smile that forms on his lips.

_"No, of course I don't mind."_ Dream clicks a few buttons and so does George, and soon enough Dream's green avatar shows up on George's monitor. He smiles, again.

"Are you speedrunning?" George asks fondly, yawning.

_"Yeah, I might as well. Gotta show off my portal-making skills while you're here, George."_ Dream laughs at his own joke, expecting a sarcastic remark from George that surprisingly never comes. Dream has to do a double take to check whether George is still in the call. _"George?"_

"Mhm," George mumbles, his head rested on his desk. He hears the other man laugh, before continuing his speedrun.

The thought of another nightmare barely even crosses George’s mind as he listens to the click of Dream’s keyboard and the pointless stories that he was telling him. Something about Sapnap, George recognises, but his head is too fuzzy to properly comprehend what Dream is saying.

All he knows is that Dream’s voice is soothing, and he’d listen to it forever if he could. Like a lullaby, a song to sing him asleep, feeling cradled by every word Dream utters.

“You’re comforting, Dream,” George interrupts Dream who was mid sentence talking about how Karl had viciously murdered his minecraft dog in an attempt at revenge. Dream’s mic stills for a second, and George briefly wonders if that was a weird thing to say.

“ _...How so?”_ Dream asks after a long period of silence, and George feels a bead of sweat run down his forehead. His spine drips with nervousness, and he gulps down his cowardice.

“Your voice,” George starts. His heart beats fast in his chest, drumming against his ribcage, and suddenly he feels the same way he did when he woke up. “It’s soothing.”

More silence follows, and George feels like he wants to rake through his hair and rip it out from the roots. 

_“Oh.”_

Such a simple word, yet George’s brain immediately swirls with worries and inferences. He almost wants to kick himself in the face for ruining the moment the two were having; comfortable silence replaced with thick, unbreathable air.

Before George can apologise and ultimately hang up and cry alone in his dark room bundled up in his blankets, Dream’s voice is heard through his headphones once again.

_“I’m glad.”_

Again, such simple words. It’s crazy how fast a man’s emotions can turn on itself—worry evaporating into warmth, and the creases in his eyebrows melting away as a soft smile appears on his face. He doesn’t even respond, and instead lays his head back down on the desk, a sigh of contentment and ugly happiness seeping through.

More stories, more tales, more laughter. All from Dream, and George doesn’t want it any other way. He could listen to this man drone on and on about coding and algorithms for decades, as long as he was telling George. Something about the way Dream ranted to him and only to him sends a proud shiver up George’s back.

He falls asleep to the sound of Dream’s humming. A habit that he has whenever he plays, and George loves it. He cant stop his eyes from becoming heavy, from closing., and the gentle buzz of his monitor and the hum of cars outside fade away slowly, until all he can hear is Dream’s voice.

He doesn’t dream of anything that night. All he sees is a screen of white, and all he hears is a gentle song, guiding him through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment KF what you thought? I’d appreciate it :D
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. I have other dreamnotfound books out. if you wanna read it, go to my series!
> 
> Again, thanks for reading :D  
> Follow my Twitter for updates on new stories and cool stuff like that; @xaccier


End file.
